


The Doubt

by RadScavver



Series: The Sole Survivor [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Self-Doubt, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadScavver/pseuds/RadScavver
Summary: A ghoul gets a surprise. But is it a good one?





	The Doubt

For three weeks, she’s hunted for Coursers. Every time, she’s always a moment too late. It’s maddening. Her companions are starting to worry, so she’s taken to traveling with Dogmeat or on her own. Currently, she’s bunking with the Atom Cats, getting a tune up on her newest suit.

“Hey, Slugger, you got company!”

She frowns in confusion, turning off her torch. No one should know where she’d was, especially after she’d had to completely swap her rig several days back. Few settlers recognized her without her favored paint job. In her wariness, she grabs her preferred switchblade before leaving the garage. When she enters the bar, she immediately regrets not taking the time to at least hop into her backup armor.

“Well, stick me with Psycho and call me a feral,” Hancock whistles, “I didn’t realise I worked with such a stunning smoothskin.”

At least the heat from her earlier work gave her an excuse for the flush.

Crossing her arms mulishly, she huffs, “How the hell did you find me?”

“Had some help from your favorite furry friend. Then again, if I’d known how lovely you were under that shell, you’d have another dog on the team.”

She scoffs, frustrated by the growing warmth in her cheeks, turning to march back to her work. He hurries after her, pitch black eyes tracing the healthy curves of her body ravenously. There was no doubt about why she wore those clunky bucket suits all the time with a body like that. She’d have to fend horny raiders off night and day otherwise. Hell, she’d probably have to fend off settlers, too. Maybe even Muts and the occasional feral. Hancock kind of wanted to go a bit wild himself at the moment. He can’t deny the thought isn’t exactly abhorrent.

“Is there a reason you’re here then, John?” she snaps, plopping onto a rickety stool in front of a cluttered workbench.

For a second, he’s tongue-tied by the swell of her ass pressing against the seat. It’s too large to actually be contained by the round top; Hancock wants to dig his fingers in. But he’s no over-eager clumsy boy, no matter how hungry he is for her.

Clearing his throat, he rumbles, “You’ve got everyone all turned around with this hunt of yours. Even Strong is wondering if the radiation’s getting to you.”

She slumps forward with a sigh. The slope of her shoulders and the dip of her spine has him swallowing roughly. He shakes himself when she speaks up.

“Am I a bad leader, John?”

“If you were, I wouldn’t be here.”

With a snort, she straightens. Her head tilts, eyes focused absently on the filthy ceiling.

“You say that...but what if you found out I’d been doing something that disproved that?”

Midnight eyes squint for a moment. He’s wary now. She can tell, he knows.

“I’m actively planning a murder. I’m going out of my way to track down and slaughter someone, and I...I can’t bring myself to care.”

She lolls her head to meet his gaze. Her eyes are flinty, nearly as ferocious as a hungry ‘claw. He swallows. That look to her promises death.

“So...what does that make me?”


End file.
